cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Clean, Old Fashioned Hate
Clean, Old-Fashioned Hate is the nickname given to an American CFBHC rivalry between the Georgia Bulldogs football team and Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets football team . The two Georgia universities are separated by 70 miles and have been heated rivals since 2013. The Georgia Institute of Technology (commonly referred to as Georgia Tech, Tech, or GT), is an engineering research university located in the state's capital and largest city, Atlanta. The University of Georgia (commonly referred to as Georgia or UGA) is located in quintessential-college-town Athens, and is a liberal arts research university. The academic and geographic divergence of the two institutions polarizes the state of Georgia into two large fan bases. The relatively good friendship between GT coach Chaffin and UGA coach Kafka has only added to the rivalry in recent years since Chaffin's hiring at GT. Game Results Georgia victories are colored ██ red. Georgia Tech victories are colored ██ gold. Ties are white. Traditions It is common for Georgia fans to refer to the Georgia Institute of Technology as Georgia Tech University, GTU, or North Avenue Trade School. The "GTU" nickname is derived from the common mistitle given to Georgia Tech in media outlets. Also, since Georgia Tech is an engineering school, Georgia fans often refer to Tech fans as nerds, dorks, Techies, or Gnats. The school's campus and Grant Field front North Avenue in downtown Atlanta, giving rise to the "Trade School" nickname. A common rallying cry for students of Georgia Tech is the question "What's the good word?" often repeated three times (the answer being "To Hell with Georgia!") and, on the fourth time, will then ask "How 'bout them Dawgs?" ("Piss on 'em!") Tech students have also created an unofficial fight song entitled '"To Hell With Georgia", which is set to tune of The Battle Hymn of the Republic and refers to UGA as "the cesspool of the South." The school newspapers of the two institutions often mock their rival institution. The Red and Black, Georgia's newspaper, usually has several jokes and articles mocking Georgia Tech the week before the football game.The Technique, Georgia Tech's newspaper, prints a special edition mocking The Red and Black, and commonly refers to its rival as "The University (sic) of Georgia." The special edition features several articles of parody and humor based on fictitious happenings at the University of Georgia, and is known as "To Hell With Georgia," after the school's popular cheer. On years where the schools play their match at UGA's Sanford Stadium, Technique staff distribute the issue across UGA's campus. UGA students traditionally ring the school's Chapel Bell until midnight following any home football win. However, when UGA beats Tech, the bell rings all night long. Tech has a similar tradition with its whistle. UGA's Chapel Bell and Georgia Tech's Ramblin' Wreck have been rumored to have been stolen numerous times by their respective rival before, after, or even during major sporting events between the two schools. The bulldog statue in front of UGA's Memorial Hall was stolen by Tech students at one point. The culprits put the UGA and Tech police on a scavenger hunt to find the missing bulldog. Many fans of the respective institutions refuse to even partake in clothing, food, or other materials of their rival's school colors. Examples include Georgia fans refusing to eat mustard or Georgia Tech fans refusing to use red pens. Two Georgia Tech fight songs refer to UGA in their lyrics: "Up With the White and Gold" has the lyric "down with the Red & Black", and "Ramblin' Wreck from Georgia Tech" contains the lyric "To Hell with Georgia". No UGA fight song officially refers to Tech, but "Glory, Glory" ends with the line "G-E-O-R-G-I-A" which is often unofficially replaced with "And to hell with Georgia Tech". Coaching Matchups